Windstruck
by angel-skie
Summary: Taichi never really cared about anyone. All he wanted was to live happily and be famous. Sora on the other hand, wanted to find true love. Will their meeting be a destiny that no one ever thought would be true? TAIORA


**Windstruck**

**Chapter One**

And finally, he shot the ball and it went in, causing his team to win the game for the night.

"So here. You get 100, then you 100. Okay?" he said as he gave them the money.

"How come we only get 100? Each of us paid 200 and we were three per team."

"I was the one who arranged it, so I get to keep the rest." He replied as he walked off.

The two just looked at each other, smiled and shook their heads.

Taichi outstretched his arms and threw his duffel bag inside his car.

"TAICHI!"

Taichi looked over to his right to see his girlfriend.

"Do you know that I've been waiting for you for five hours already!" his girlfriend asked shrieking.

"I'm tired already. Let's not fight." Taichi replied.

"NO! I was standing here for five hours, Taichi Kamiya! And you expect me to forgive you easily?" his girlfriend replied.

"Look, it was your fault for waiting for me all these time. You should have gone home."

"You told me to wait for you!"

"Can't you think at all?"

"Why you- you're such a moron! How can you be so rude to me! I'm the one who always comes at every peck of your call!" the woman said.

Taichi just stared back at her.

"Then, we're off." Taichi replied as he hopped in the car.

"Fine!" The girl replied as she crossed her arms and looked away.

Taichi started his car and drove off. The girlfriend however, came running after him.

"Taichi! Don't leave me here!" she screamed, expecting Taichi to stop.

He did.

And she was delighted.

But the next thing she saw was her bra and panty being thrown off out of the car.

"TAICHI!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two exotic dancers performed in front of audience as they awed. The movements of the woman in a slick red dress enchanted the men while the suave moves of the man in black made the women think so in love of him.

The music continued on and the room was filled with eager faces. Finally, the song ended and the couple bowed down while the audience cheered and clapped.

"Now, we will be teaching you how to dance that way. This workshop will help you feel the rhythm and essence of the Tango dance. So please everyone, find a partner…" the dance instructor said as he clapped his hands.

A man dressed in a brown long-sleeved shirt saw a woman by the corner of the room who had long flaming red hair. She looked around her to find herself a partner but none came her way.

The man had finally decided to make his move but before he can even be five steps to her, a woman had grabbed his arm and pulled him to be her partner.

The man had no chance to oblige.

Sora looked over her friends as she saw them enjoying themselves in the music. And frankly speaking she didn't know why she was there.

'What have I got myself in to?' she asked herself as she saw that each of the people in the room already had a partner.

"Sor, what are you waiting for? Get a partner!' her friend whispered to her ear as she and her partner positioned themselves.

"How the hell will I get a partner? There's nobody else in the room!" Sora whispered back as she flipped her long auburn hair and looked around.

"Don't you have a partner, miss?" Sora had immediately turned around in delight for someone to be finally asking her. But once she did, her face dropped at the sight of a short-nerd looking smugly at her.

Before Sora could even reply, the boy took her hand and held her into his arms.

"Let's dance!" the man said as he 'moved to the beat' as he flapped his hands, twirled around, bended his knees and even tried to do a split.

"Sir, this is a Tango dance class, not hip-hop!" the dance instructor said as he looked at the man eyeing his current position.

And before the man could even utter a reply, two men dressed in black pulled him up from the floor and carried him out of the room.

Sora in the meanwhile, sighed in relief.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I met this really cute guy last night!" one of Sora's friends said happily as she bounced up and down in glee.

"Good for you…" Sora said sadly.

"Don't worry, Sor. I'm sure there's a right man for you. You just have to wait." another said.

"But you can't wait forever! What if you're already 70 years old when he comes! You've got to find yourself a boyfriend." Her friend said knowingly as they turned around the corner of the street.

"But… I want my boyfriend to be the right one… you know, the one who will sweep you up the floor and carry you into his arms…?" Sora said dreamingly.

"Yah, and here he comes right now." Her friend replied as the short-nerd boy from last night came around the corner and was directly waving at her.

Before Sora's friends could even say another word, Sora had darted through the bus and went in.

Her friends just laughed in return.

Knowing that whatever Sora was hoping for, will never come true.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sora sighed once she got up in the bus.

"Why can't I found someone who will love me? The right guy for me? Isn't there anyone for me at all?" she asked to herself as she felt sleepier by the second.

And finally, she drifted off to sleep in the bus.

Hours later, and night was quickly passing off, the bus came to a clean stop and Sora was pushed over up front and was now lying on her butt.

The rest of the passengers laughed off their heads at her.

Sora just rolled her eyes back in return as she stood up, limping from the ache she was feeling on her butt and hopped out of the bus.

She entered her apartment and was surprised to see her cousin to be home early.

"What's gotten into you?" her cousin asked.

"Nothing, Mimi." Sora replied as she walked towards her room.

"Fell asleep in the bus again?" Mimi asked with a knowing smile.

Sora just pouted back and walked into her room.

Mimi in the meanwhile, smiled evilly as she saw Sora's white skirt with some dirty marks that were left from the bus.

Mimi went back to her work as she browsed through the paper she was holding. Her work had often occupied her, but she was happy.

The next day, Mimi had entered her office and sat in front of a plump man.

"So, what do you require with a woman?" she asked.

"Hmmm…" the man thought.

"I want a woman who is tall, young looking, sexy of course! With big assets… and… must be earning at least 50, 000 a month." The man replied.

'Who does this guy think he is? He's almost 46! How the hell will I find him a woman that would accept him?' Mimi thought.

"I see…" Mimi replied and looked over the paper once more.

"May I know what your blood type is?" Mimi asked.

"B." the man replied.

"B?" Mimi asked.

The man nodded.

"**B?**" Mimi asked once more.

The man nodded again.

Hours later, Mimi walked through the office counter and rubbed her forehead.

"B type men are so demanding… as always… they are a disgrace to the society!" Mimi said angrily as she stomped her way towards the restroom.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So, will you take it?" Taichi asked.

The manager looked at the cd and stared at it.

"I don't think so. Our company is experiencing troubled times right now… and I believe I can't accept your offer." The manager said.

"But why not? Won't the people want to view pictures of naked women in their cell phone?" Taichi asked.

"I don't think it would work out as our company would want." The manager said.

Taichi was getting pissed off. This man was turning him down because he doesn't think that the people would want it. And the way he speaks was as if he owns the whole company!

The phone suddenly rang and the manager picked it up.

"Oh, yes sir! Yes! Of course! You won the golf game? Aaah, yes. Oh. Don't worry; I will take care of your plant. Yes, yes. You can count on me, sir." Then he put the phone down.

"Did you hear that? My boss's on his way back from the golf game. So leave!" the manager said harshly as he crossed his arms and waited for Taichi to leave.

Taichi snatched the CD from the manager's hand and put it on his backpack. He stood up from his chair and eyed him angrily.

"Leave!" the manager shouted.

Taichi looked around the room and saw the interesting plant. With one great move, he pushed the vase plant and it went crashing down the floor.

Taichi gave him a smug smile and left the room.

Contented, at what he did.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sora had sat on the back part of the bus and was humming a song. She suddenly decided to play around so she took out her cell phone and texted away.

"How did the meeting go?"

The receiver smiled as he replied.

"Horrible. Hey, if you're a guy, don't text back because I don't want to have a relationship with someone of my own kind. But if you're a girl… it depends whether or not you're hot or not."

Sora smiled as she received the message. She didn't expect that.

"I'm a girl."

"A hot one?"

"You might say that."

Then, Sora hopped out of the bus. While the man, went out of the taxi.

Causing them both to bump with each other.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So… how do you like it? Please comment and review! I'll be expecting it! )


End file.
